1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an adaptive mounting rail and mounting assemblies for electronic devices, such as for example control devices including but not limited to programmable logic controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial control systems can be used for monitoring parameters and/or controlling devices. Within industrial control systems, one or more sensors may be communicatively coupled to one or more electronic devices, such as for example programmable logic controller(s), herein referred to as PLC or PLCs, via one or more input/output (I/O) modules (e.g., a communication module). Via the I/O modules, the PLC(s) may control one or more devices such as, for example, a rheostat, a switch, a sequencer, a servo drive, a motor, and/or a valve etc.
A PLC is typically mounted to a back support system, which can include for example a control cabinet wall, shelf etc., via a mounting rail. There are different types of PLCs including for example different dimensions, wherein the different types of PLCs can require different form factors for mounting. For example, a PLC provided by the Applicant under the name SIMATIC® S7-300 conforms to a specific S7-300 mounting rail, wherein a PLC provided by the Applicant under the name SIMATIC® S7-1500 conforms to a specific S7-1500 mounting rail. A device that conforms to a S7-300 mounting rail cannot be mounted on a S7-1500 mounting rail. This can pose a problem for a customer because crucial real estate within a control enclosure is not being utilized to its maximum potential. Furthermore, each time an existing PLC needs to be replaced with another PLC of a different type, the mounting rail also needs to be changed which causes extra costs and time to install. Thus, a need exists for an improved mounting rail and mounting assemblies for mounting different electronic devices.